


'Cute' Only Gets You So Far

by themystery424



Series: I'll Love You Even When You Forget My Name [12]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, baby troublemakers, i'm sure of it., papyrus means well, parents takin' care of babies, sans please behave, the two cinnamon rolls are in over their heads, why sans are you so difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themystery424/pseuds/themystery424
Summary: Grillby and Gaster take care watching over their children, and hilarity ensues. Neither are really prepared for watching the kids without his husband, having had the other parent there to tag in when things got out of hand for the first while after the two were born.(Edit: Finished! :D Another soulmate part! I hope you guys enjoy!)





	1. Grillby's Busy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait. Life got in the way, and I completely spaced on my duties as a responsible fanfic writer. I'm going to try not to let it happen again. <3  
> (Plus side, my birthday was pretty awesome this past weekend :) )

Grillby woke with a start, hearing a cry from down the hall. Gaster was still laying in bed next to him, sleeping peacefully. He got out of bed, yawned, and walked down the hall to the boys’ room. He stepped in, looking between the two identical cribs to see which it was, though from sound alone he should’ve guessed. 

“AHHHHHH! EEEEHHHH!!” Grillby smiled fondly, walking over to Papyrus’s crib. He picked up the baby skeleton, and the little guy snuggled into his dad’s flames. He calmed down almost immediately. 

“There there…” He cooed.

“SAN.” Papyrus demanded, his head now turned towards his brother’s crib. “SAN?” 

Grillby smiled. “Aw, you wanna see your brother?” He asked, though he knew the answer to that question before he asked it. He walked over to the other crib, letting Papyrus lean in and look at the sleeping Sans. “Look at him. He’s just a pile of lazybones.” Papyrus giggled.

“YEEE! SLEPEE SAN.” He stated, snuggling into Grillby once again. “MMMM.” He closed his eye sockets, and Grillby gently cradled the back of his skull in his free hand.

“Do you love your family, Papyrus?” Grillby asked in a soft whisper.

“FAMWEE.” Papyrus replied, letting out a long yawn after. 

“Aww… How sweet.” Gaster’s voice made Grillby jump, having not expected to see or hear the skeleton behind him. Then he smiled, flames burning a little brighter.

“Good morning.” Grillby crossed the room, kissing his husband softly. “I thought you were sleeping.”

“I missed your warmth.” Gaster replied, his eyes glowing violet faintly. “So, what are we calling each other? Dad and papa? Father and dad? Daddy and dad?” Gaster rattled off. Grillby rolled the ideas around in his head.

“I like dad, personally. And you?” 

“They can call me father.” Gaster smiled. “Now that we got that out of the way, dad,” He said as he wrapped his arms around Grillby. “Are you sure you can handle these two on your own?”

Grillby cringed at Gaster calling him dad, but knew he must, as the children had to learn that that was what they were to call him. “It won’t be all day, so I’ll be alright.” The fire monster pecked Gaster’s cheekbone. “When will you be home again?”

“About 4:30.” Gaster replied, looking at Papyrus fondly. “I can’t wait until then.”

Grillby chuckled. “You’re saying you love these two more than science?”

“Of course I do! How could you even assume otherwise!” Gaster acted appalled, though Grillby could see the humor in his eye sockets. “Although, I’ve got to ask one more time. Are you sure you don’t want to have Toriel watch them? We both could go to work, and we wouldn’t have to worry about someone inexperienced taking care of our kids.”

“I’m sure.” Grillby replied firmly. “Our kids are going to know their dads. We’re going to be here for them. We aren’t going to be workaholic parents who see them at breakfast, then not again until dinner. If even then. I never want them to feel like we’re strangers.”

Gaster sighed and leaned on Grillby. He looked down at Papyrus, who had fallen asleep against Grillby. “I know, I know… Well, I better go.”  He pecked Grillby’s lips, who smiled afterwards. “I love you, my dear Grillby.”

“I love you too, Wingdings.” Grillby replied. “Now, get going. Your science awaits you.” He teased. Gaster laughed, pecked a quick kiss to Papyrus’s skull, and rushed out. Grillby shook his head, wondering with amusement if the skeleton had ‘taken a shortcut’ just so he’d get to work faster. Papyrus moved against his chest, but didn’t wake. The sight made Grillby beam. It wouldn’t be that hard, taking care of these two. What trouble could two little babies get up to anyway?

 

Grillby wondered if it was possible for a being made of fire and magic could spontaneously combust. He stood in the center of the living room, feeling absolutely helpless for a solid minute and a half. His children were currently bickering. As Grillby’s mind came into focus, he saw what they were bickering about.

“SAN! GIV BECK!” Papyrus wailed, waving his left, and at the moment,  _ only  _ arm around.

“nuh. mah are now.” Sans was hugging Papyrus’s detached right arm close to his chest.

“NO!” Papyrus insisted. “GIFF BECK MAH ARRM SAN!!:

“no.” Sans was on the move, hastily crawling away from his brother. Unfortunately for Sans, Grillby was faster, picking up the boy and gently taking Papyrus’s arm back. “hey!”

“You have two arms. You don’t need a third.” Grillby told him firmly, handing Papyrus his arm. Then he scooped up Papyrus in his free arm. The three of them went into the kitchen, where Grillby sat them down in high chairs and started to heat up some milk. The two brothers chatted, as if the fight from before had never happened. It amused their dad to see them this way. He handed each one of them a sippy cup of milk.

“YAAA!!” Papyrus squealed, and began to drink the milk. Sans stared at his cup, frowning.

“What is it, Sans?” Grillby asked, sighing.

“no.” Sans replied plainly, knocking the cup over. Grillby set the lidded cup back up again, putting it in front of Sans.

“You have to drink it. How will you become a strong skeleton if you don’t drink your milk?”

“no milk.” Sans insisted, once again knocking the cup away. “not good.”

“You drink your milk when your father’s around.” Grillby frowned. 

Sans giggled. “yeee! yeee yeeeeee.” Grillby raised an eyebrow.

“What are you giggling about?” He asked his son. Sans simply pointed to the fridge. Grillby walked to the fridge and looked inside. He’d seen the inside of the refrigerator many times, being the primary cook in the house, so what he could have missed was beyond him. 

Then he saw it.

A bottle.

It was small, smaller than the rest at least.

And the bottle was made of plastic, not glass, which was Gaster’s preference.

It was a red ketchup bottle, labeled ‘Sans’. 

There was no way Gaster was giving Sans ketchup instead of milk. There was no way. Gaster insisted that he kept their children as healthy as possible, and while ketchup wasn’t exactly bad for Sans, it certainly wasn’t milk, which Sans would need a lot of, given how low his HP is and how small he is. There was no way Gaster was doing that, although Grillby needed to be sure. With hesitance, he reached into the fridge and pulled out the plastic bottle. 

He heard a tiny gasp from the tiny skeleton behind him. “yeeeeeesss.” Grillby frowned. How had he not noticed Gaster was feeding Sans ketchup behind his back? As much as Grillby didn’t want to, he handed the bottle to Sans, who took to drinking it just as quickly as Papyrus had taken to drinking his milk.

“Your father is in sooo much trouble when he gets home.” Grillby muttered, his flames burning hotter for a moment in anger. “I can’t believe this.”

“good.” Sans told him, pointing to the ketchup. Papyrus scrunched up his little face.

“EW!” He exclaimed loudly, and Grillby chuckled.

“You and me both, Papyrus.” He said. The fire monster bent down, pressing a soft kiss to his skull, and Papyrus giggled. Sans pouted until Grillby gave him a kiss as well. “You silly boys. Well, now that you have something to drink, I’ll get some food together for lunch.” 

 

Lunch had been soft foods that the boys would be able to eat easily. Peas, mashed potatoes and a little gravy, and some penne pasta.  Most of lunch hadn’t been eaten by other skeleton, as the two had quickly taken to throwing the food at each other instead, laughing as they did. It didn’t matter what protests Grillby had, or how many times he threatened time-out. And that was how they ended up where they were now. In the bathroom, about to be bathed. Grillby stared at the tub, and he sighed. He didn’t want to do this. Water wasn’t his friend, and never would be. But the twins couldn’t stay covered in peas and mashed potatoes until their father came home.

Grillby started filling the tub, simply guessing on the temp, only touching the water when he absolutely had to. He looked over the twins, who were sitting together with toy boats, unaware of the hissing that came with Grillby’s fingers grazing the water. When the tub was filled to the appropriate level for the boys’ heights, Grillby turned to face the twins head on.

“Alright boys, bath time.” He told them. Papyrus crawled over immediately, bringing his boat with him.

“NYEH HEH HEEEE!” Papyrus squealed aloud. Grilly picked him up and placed him in the water, barely able to avoid getting wet. Papyrus giggled. He began to race his boat around the tub. Grillby smiled gently, before he set his sights on Sans.

“Alright, Sans. Your turn.”

“no.” Sans told him stubbornly. 

“Yes, Sans.” Grillby replied. “C’mon.” He picked up his son, who squirmed.

“no! no bath! i dont wanna!” Sans yelled. 

“SAN PLEASE. BATH.” Papyrus whined softly. “COME!”

“no!” Sans whined again. His eye turned blue, and he was gone. Grillby whipped around, hoping he hadn’t dropped his low-HP child on the floor. Then he heard giggling.

“heh heh heheheh.” Grillby saw Sans sitting in the sink, eye glowing brightly. “no bath.” 

“How did you get over there!” Grillby exclaimed, flames burning bright in frustration.

“weee.” Sans replied, and then he disappeared again. Papyrus whined from the bathtub.

“SAN?”

“Ugh.” Grillby muttered. He couldn’t leave Papyrus in the tub by himself, nor could he allow Sans to just run a-muck in their house. With slight hesitation, he got a towel and grabbed Papyrus from the tub, which of course caused the skeleton to splash around in protest.

“NO NO! I DON’T-” He stopped, noticing the sizzling coming off Grillby when the water hit his arm. Grillby hissed, not expecting the sudden pain. “UH…”

“It’s okay Papyrus. Dad’s okay.” Grillby reassured him. “It just stung a little.”

“STUNG…” Papyrus repeated, looking a little upset. “DAD STUNG.”

“You just gotta be careful around water, that’s all. I’m fine.” Grillby reassured the little one. Papyrus nodded slowly, then began to look for Sans around the house.

“SAN PLEASE.”

“heeee. pap!” Grillby and Papyrus looked up at the cabinet, which Sans was sitting on top of, looking as pleased as he could. 

“Sans why.” Grillby couldn’t help but ask, wondering how he was going to keep his son in his grasp and get him clean. His sons weren’t even that old, but they were developing fairly quickly. Especially their vocabulary and words.

“cuz i can.” Sans replied, and for a second Grillby wondered if Sans was even more advanced than he originally thought.

“Please come down, Papyrus misses you.” Grillby tried, hoping to coax him down that way. 

It seemed to work, Papyrus whining in agreement and nodding. “SANSSSS! PLEASE! BATH!”

Sans eye sockets widened at his brother’s whining, and he heaved a heavy sigh.

“ok.” The smaller skeleton twin disappeared, and reappeared on the floor by Grillby’s feet. Grillby scooped him up carefully. Papyrus lunged towards Sans, hugging him tightly.

“SANS YOU OKAY!!!” He exclaimed.

“hehehehe... ye, i’m ok.” Sans hugged his brother back, and Grillby smiled, walking back to the bathroom. Slowly, and carefully, Grillby submerged the twins in the water.

“Okay you two… you’re going to have to help dad, okay? The water… hurts me. It stings a lot. So please, don’t squirm and splash too much. Alright?” 

“NO SQUIRM.”

“no splash.” 

“That’s right.” Grillby nodded, and Sans sighed again.

“bore.” 

“Maybe so, but still. Please, don’t do it.” Grillby insisted. “Here, do you want to play with your sailboats?” He asked, grabbing Sans’s sailboat and handing it to him. Sans was immediately cheery again, watching his and Papyrus’s boats float on the water.

Grillby did his best to clean each and every bone on the two skeletons, though it was difficult by the ribs and bones in the feet. 

“NYEH HEHEHEH HEH!” Papyrus laughed as Grillby maneuvered a washcloth around his ribcage. 

“Papyrus, try and stay still. You got gravy in your ribs.” Grillby told him, though he was smiling. His gold flames burned brightly, enjoying how happy his boy sounded. 

“heheh.” Sans giggled, then he looked fearful as Grillby turned his attention to the smaller son. “no! clen! all clen!” He tried to convince his dad, but Grillby chuckled.

“I’m sorry, buddy. We gotta do this.”

Sans thrashed a little more, making Grillby’s arms sizzle as drops of water connected with his skin. Grillby held his tongue, finally getting all the ribs sparkling clean. “There we go.” He told him. “See? All done.” 

“all done.” Sans repeated, and then looked at the towels. Grillby nodded, and got both boys out, drying them off carefully. Then he got them changed into blue and orange onesies, Sans’s being solid blue, and Papyrus’s having little bones scattered across the fabric like polka dots. Grillby held the two in his arms, his flames burning a little warmer, albeit not as bright, to try and get them to go down for a nap. He sat in the living room, gently rocking in the rocking chair Gaster had bought.

Sans was out like a light, and after some squirming, Papyrus wasn’t far behind. Grillby sat for an extra twenty minutes before walking upstairs, sighing as he laid both boys down in their cribs. He stayed in the room, smiling, just watching his sons as they slept. They were adorable, and so small, and so smart. Grillby wondered of their futures, of who they’d grow up to be, and if they’d take after himself or Gaster. Or perhaps neither. Maybe they would forge new identities, new tastes, new hobbies and activities and passions. Although Grillby hoped at least one of them would like to cook.

 

Gaster came home around four-thirty, as he said he would, to see Grillby laid out on the couch, reading. The baby monitor was on the coffee table, on, and soft little ‘NYEH HEH’s and ‘heh heh’s could be heard. The twins were napping, which was good. Gaster smiled, walking up behind his husband and covering his eyes, though with the holes, Grillby could see right through them. 

“Guess who.” Gaster whispered, leaning over to meet his gaze.

“Probably my husband. Who feeds our child ketchup.” Grillby replied, and as much as he tried to carry a monotone, Gaster could hear some fondness in his voice. Still, Gaster blushed violet, embarrassed.

“Ah… so you found out about that.”

“Uh huh.” Grillby nodded. “How come you didn’t tell me that Sans refuses to drink milk and only drinks ketchup?” The bartender took the scientist’s hands, minding the holes, and guided him over to the couch.

“I don’t know.” Gaster replied, carefully sitting, then lying across Grillby’s body. His soul fluttered happily in his chest, glad to once again be near Grillby’s. He pressed a soft kiss to Grillby’s lips, which was happily reciprocated. “I didn’t know it was a big deal at first.”

“He needs milk, Gaster. Not ketchup.” Grillby scolded, lightly flicking the scientist’s forehead, making Gaster flinch. “He’s a growing boy, and with his strength stunted the way it is now, he needs all the extra nutrients he can get.”

Gaster sighed. “I know, I know… What if I mix ketchup with his milk? Will that be okay?” he asked. Grillby rolled his eyes, but with his flames, now gold, burning as brightly as they were, Gaster knew he wasn’t at all upset. Gaster’s eyes glowed purple, and he beamed. “I love you, my dear Grillby.”

“I love you too, Gaster.” The two once again kissed, though let the kiss stretch out. It was deep, and loving, as Gaster cupped Grillby’s face in his hand. Grillby leaned into the touch, though didn’t let it hinder the passion of the kiss. 

Gaster was the one to break first, panting ever so slightly, his cheekbones flushed. Some blue flame was under Grillby’s eyes as well. “We really need to kiss like that more.”

“I know. Having children shouldn’t really put out our spark.” Gaster replied with a smirk.

“Wingdings, was that a fire pun.” Grillby frowned, and Gaster laughed.

“ _ Wood  _ I ever do that?” He asked, manifesting magic hands to sign ‘wood’, so Grillby would know exactly which version of the word he was using. Grillby huffed, and Gaster kissed his cheek. “No need to get fired up about it.”

“One more pun, and we’re getting a divorce.” Grillby teased, pecking Gaster’s forehead.

“Looks like I’m in a skele-ton of trouble now.” Gaster grinned. 

Grillby rolled his eyes. “You’re so lucky you’re cute.” He muttered, holding Gaster’s skull from behind and pulling him in for another deep, loving kiss. Gaster returned it eagerly, enjoying every second of the heat coming from Grillby, the gold flames warm and comforting. Gaster hoped it would never end.

“NYOOO HOOO!” Cried the baby monitor, followed by, “aaaah! waaah!” 

With a groan, the kiss was broken. Grillby laughed, and Gaster couldn’t help but notice that his laugh was almost… mischievous.

“Looks like you’re up, father dearest. Have fun with the two while I’m safe and sound in my bar.” 

“Oh come on Grillby, it can’t be all that bad.”

“You’d be surprised…”


	2. Gaster's Stressful Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster's turn to watch the troublemakers.

Gaster bounded up the stairs excitedly and hurriedly, not wanting to leave his sons waiting for him long. Grillby had left for work shortly after the crying had started, leaving Gaster alone with the two twins. He was excited. He didn’t  _ want  _ to take care of the boys without Grillby, but it never hurt to spend some time alone with them. Maybe tell them a few science facts, show them some puzzles, maybe run a test or two to see where they were in their development. Small stuff like that, nothing huge.

Stepping inside the room, Gaster immediately used blue magic to hold onto his sons’ souls. The crying ceased almost immediately, and Gaster raised the two boys into the air, and brought them to him. Sans and Papyrus looked like they were in awe, and Gaster beamed. He didn’t remember a lot from his early days, but the comfort of being held by his family’s blue magic was a fondly held memory. He cradled each of them in his two arms. 

“Hello boys.” He said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to each of their skulls.

“FATAH!!!” Papyrus squealed.

“fath.” Sans beamed. 

Gaster’s eyes began to glow purple, overflowing with joy and love for his two boys. Papyrus and Sans reciprocated the glow. And for a brief moment, Gaster stood there with his boys in the darkness of their room aside from their eyes, and in silence. It didn’t last long, as Papyrus began to squirm and whine. Blue magic wasn’t perfect at keeping babies perfectly still, after all. Gaster laughed and turned, walking downstairs.

“How was your day with dad?” He asked, wondering if their vocabulary and comprehension had grown during the day. It seemed it had, with Papyrus replying immediately,

“FUN! AND BATH.” The last two words were said a little more solemnly, and Gaster, confused, turned to Sans.

“Bath?”

“uh huh. bath.” Sans muttered, and Gaster was immediately concerned. Sans didn’t take well to baths, with Gaster usually having to hold him still with blue magic. Couple that with Grillby’s understandable hatred of water and…

“What happened?” He asked.

“DAD STUNG. STUNG.” Papyrus looked upset, and Gaster frowned. So Grillby had gotten burned. Reflecting back on when he got home from work, Gaster realized his love had had his sleeves rolled down. Of course he had. He wouldn’t have wanted Gaster to worry.

“I see.” He said, hugging both of them a little tighter. “It’s okay, dad’s fine.”

“ok.” Sans replied, hugging him back. 

“YAY!!” Papyrus giggled. “DAD OKAY.”

“That’s right.” Gaster chuckled. “Now, what should we do?”

“COOK!!!” Papyrus squealed. “COOK LIKE DAD.”

“Well, I can’t cook like dad.” Gaster chuckled, lacking the fire magic to do so. “But I suppose we could cook, and maybe take dinner to dad a little later. How’s that sound?”

“YAAA!” Papyrus shouted.

“hehehehe.” Sans giggled, and Gaster grinned at how happy his two sons were. “pap?” Sans then asked, suddenly serious. Papyrus turned to face his brother in Gaster’s arms.

“SAN?” Papyrus asked, and then Sans was hugging him tightly. Papyrus hugged him back, and giggled. “NYEH HEH HEH, SILL SAN.”

“sill san.” Sans agreed. Gaster smiled, sighing despite himself. These two were absolutely adorable, and the sweetest children in the world. What did he really have to worry about?

 

Gaster stared at Sans, eye sockets wide. His little boy, his little pile of lazy bones, was on top of the fridge.   
"How did you get up there?!" He demanded.   
"heh." The boy replied, before crawling off the edge. Gaster immediately caught him with blue soul magic.   
Behind him, he could hear Papyrus laughing. "NYEH HEH HEH." When Gaster turned around, Papyrus was crawling towards the oven, the burner on with boiling water on top.   
"Papyrus no!" Gaster picked him up with blue magic as well, holding him in stasis in the air so he could no longer move. "There, now I got you bo-" When he turned around, Sans was gone. He'd broken out of Gaster's blue magic hold, but he hadn’t fallen to the ground. There hadn’t been a thud to indicate so, anyway. Gaster looked around, then heard Papyrus squealing in joy.   
"SANS FLY! BRODER SANS IZ FLY!"   
Gaster swallowed before looking up at the ceiling fan, all color draining from his flushed face.   
Sans was clutching one of the blades tightly, grinning in amusement as he swung around happily. "weeeee!" He cried out. "imma fly!"   
"How did you-!" Gaster sighed. There was no point in asking anymore. Honestly, he just accepted the facts. He had the two most troublesome kids in the entire Underground. And the most troublesome of the two, had learned how to find shortcuts. “Sans, get down here right now!”

“weeeeeeee!” Was Sans’s response to his father’s demands. Gaster set Papyrus back down onto the counter, forgetting momentarily that that was how Papyrus had gotten so close to the burner in the first place, and channeled his magic into holding onto Sans, keeping his hold so tight that Sans couldn’t try and teleport out of it.

“There, got you.” He said, bringing Sans back down. He set him down in his high chair, strapping him in but also keeping his blue magic on his soul. Sans squirmed and struggled, then huffed and gave up.

“no fair.” He murmured.

“Very fair. Now… where did I leave your brother again…” 

“NYEH!” Papyrus giggled, and Gaster whipped around. Papyrus was once again too close to the burner, and he snatched him up with his hands and put him down in his high chair. “BUT-!”

“No buts.” Gaster sighed, running his hand over his skull in frustration. “You two are a whole bucket of trouble, you know that. How your dad managed the two of you, all day long, is beyond me.” 

“zzzz.” Gaster looked down to see Sans’s head against his high chair tray, pretending once again to sleep. Papyrus frowned.

“SAN STAP.” He commanded. “WAKE.”

“zzzzz.” 

“SAN!” Gaster looked to the orange clad twin, who was fussing. “SAN STAP! LAZ.”

“Laz?” Gaster asked, and Papyrus huffed.

“LAAAAEEEE. LAZ. ZZZZY.” Papyrus said.

“Lazy?” Gaster chuckled. “Like, how your brother is being a pile of lazybones right now?”

“LAZEEEBOE.” Papyrus giggled, pointing at Sans.

“Aw, just because your brother is lazy doesn’t mean you have to rib him about it.” Gaster chuckled. 

“rib?” Sans asked, now ‘awake’ and looking at Gaster. 

“Yeah, rib. Like,” Gaster pulled up his shirt, showing off his ribcage, pointing at one of the pieces. “Rib bone. But rib can also mean like, poking fun or teasing. So it’s a pun, cause it has two meanings, and since I’m a skeleton, it’s funny.”

Sans’s eye sockets were glazed over, but Gaster saw that he was trying to understand.

“rib meh!” He giggled. “no rib, pap!”

“UGGGGHH.” Papyrus frowned. “NO LIKE.”

“rib meh! no rib me!” Sans giggled some more, and Gaster beamed proudly.    
“FATA HELP.” Papyrus whined. Gaster laughed and picked up the little guy. 

“Come on, you can help father make the spaghetti sauce, okay? Then we can visit dad at work.” Gaster set Papyrus on the counter again, watching him this time. He cleaned Papyrus’s hands, and then set the bowl of tomatoes in front of him. “Can you mash up these tomatoes for me?”

Papyrus giggled, then got to work smashing them. When Gaster looked over his shoulder, he saw that Sans was now really sleeping in his high chair. He really was a handful, but he and his brother both, were still his sons. And he loved them so much.

 

Gaster walked into the bar carrying his sons into midair with blue magic, with a bowl of spaghetti in his hands. The boys were spinning each other, giggling about it. Sans would also occasionally murmur ‘rib!’. Doing this, would make Papyrus groan. It was super cute, and Gaster would grin a little wider every time it happened.

Grillby looked up as he saw his husband and sons making their way towards the bar. “Well, is that my family I see there?” He asked, flames burning brightly. 

“da, da da!” Sans shouted. Grillby looked up at his smaller son, and Sans giggled. “no rib me!” He said, making Papyrus groan on cue, and Gaster blush. Grillby chuckled in confusion, since that was what it seemed Sans wanted from him. It was what he wanted, and Sans squealed proudly.

“Please explain?” Grillby asked his husband as he sat down on his barstool at the end of the counter. 

“I taught Sans what a pun was.” Gaster told him sheepishly. “Also, we made you dinner.”

“Oh my goodness Gaster…” Grillby sighed, shaking his head as he got a fork and dug into the bowl of spaghetti. “Mm… This is really good my love.”

“Thanks. The boys helped me make it, the little devils.” he chuckled. 

“Aw… look, it’s Grillby and Gaster’s boys!”

“They’re just floating in the air, what the heck.”

“That’s Gaster’s blue magic. It’s a skeleton thing.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot.”

At the sound of bar tennants cooing over them, Sans and Papyrus looked over the attendants. They were confused, Sans a little scared, and Papyrus beaming brightly. 

“HII! I PAP!” He said, waving his little hand.

“Oh my goodness!! That was adorable!” One monster replied. Gaster turned his head, looking at the customers then his boys.

“It seems they’re leaving quite an impression on your patrons.” He told the bartender. 

“Mm. Good.” Grillby said after swallowing a bite of spaghetti. “Maybe they’ll bring in more revenue.”

“You can’t use our sons like that!” Gaster laughed, and Grillby’s flames burned brighter at the sound. “Well, we should be heading home soon… Goodnight, dear.” Gaster hopped up on the bar counter, kissing Grillby’s cheek, the fire monster flushing blue.

“I’ll see you when I get home.” Grillby replied, and he watched with content happiness as his husband and left the bar. 

 

When he got home that night, the three skeletons were passed out on the couch. It was the same couch that Gaster had slept on years ago, when they’d met for the first time. Grillby chuckled as he remembered the grumpy, cold, distant skeleton he’d brought home that night. His flames burned low, the gold color shimmering in the dark of his house. He walked over and nudged Gaster’s skull.

“Ugh.” Gaster murmured.

“Come on, dear. Let’s go upstairs.” Grillby scooped up Sans and Papyrus, the two boys snuggling into his chest immediately. Gaster sighed, and hesitantly pushed himself up off the couch.

“Love you Grillby.” He murmured sleepily.

“I love you two, Wingdings.” Grillby replied, pressing a soft kiss to his skull. “Tired?”

“Exhausted.” Gaster leaned on Grillby a little as they went up the stairs. “Kids are really rambunctious.”

“Lucky you, you have blue magic to help you along.” 

“Doesn’t do much good when one of your boys can find shortcuts.” Gaster said with a yawn. “Mischievous little Sans… but he loves his brother, so it’s reassuring. He’ll always find his way home.” 

Grillby nodded. “Yeah, I noticed that earlier. Let’s not discuss it now.” He whispered. 

Grillby directed his husband to the bed, getting him settled in bed with the twins before changing into something a little more comfortable to sleep in. Then he slipped into bed beside his family, making sure the kids were comfortable before he let himself start to doze off. “What a perfect family…” He murmured happily to himself. “You did good, Grillby.”

“Grillby,” Gaster muttered. “Go to bed.”

Grillby’s cheeks flushed blue. “You got it dear.”


End file.
